


Deadly Temptation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Deadly Temptation

**Title:** Deadly Temptation  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville, gen  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)**neville100** 's prompt #92: Temptation  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** The world would have been very different if Neville had given in to temptation.

  
~

Deadly Temptation

~

It would have been easy to hide while Voldemort threatened everyone, but the one thing Neville had discovered that year was that if _he_ didn’t step forward, bad things happened, so, gritting his teeth, he attacked.

Voldemort caught him naturally, Neville had known he would, but that was his plan. Somehow he had to kill that snake. He’d promised Harry and it was clearly important.

When Voldemort placed the flaming Sorting Hat on his head, Neville felt temptation. Temptation to let go, to join Harry, already dead, yet, reaching deep, he found courage, grasped destiny by the hilt, and pulled.

~


End file.
